I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue: Performances by Willie Rushton - Part 1
These are the performances by Willie Rushton in Series Three to Twelve. For other performances, see below: *I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue: Performances by Willie Rushton - Part 2 Series Series Three Episode One *Where is Big Ears? (duet) *The Package Holiday Blues (duet) Episode Two *The Private Army Blues (duet) *The Shipping Forecast (duet) Episode Three *The Best Things Happen When You're Dancing (bleeped)(solo) *The Lionel Blair Blues (duet) Episode Four *Tutti Frutti - to the tune of Secret Love (duet) Episode Five *The News Vendors Blues (duet) Episode Six *The Inflation Blues (duet) *Yoga for Health (duet) Series Four Episode One *The Mrs Thatcher Blues (duet) *Foreign Holiday Brochure (duet) Episode Two *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away (bleeped)(solo) Episode Three *The Denis Healy Blues (duet) *After the Ball (bleeped)(solo) Episode Four *Pick Up/Carry On Song Medley #1 (contains solo lines) *Pick Up/Carry On Song Medley #2 (contains solo lines) *The Concorde Blues (duet) *The Seventeenth Century Drill (duet) Episode Six *The Telly Savalas Blues (duet) Episode Seven *Thank Heaven for Little Girls (bleeped)(solo) Episode Eight *The Ticket for I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue Blues (duet) Series Five Episode Five *Pick Up/Carry On Song Medley (contains solo lines) Episode Six *My Melancholy Baby (to the tune of Dixon of Dock Green)(solo) Series Six Episode One *The Queen's Jubilee Blues (duet) *A South Pacific Medley (bleeped)(duet) *I Belong to Glasgow (to the tune of Deutschland, Deutschland Uber Alles)(solo) Episode Two *Early One Morning (solo) Episode Three *The British Layland Blues (duet) Episode Four *The Flying Saucer Blues (duet) Episode Five *The Alcoholic Calypso (duet) **Pick Up/Carry On Song Medley (contains solo lines) Episode Six *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers Medley (bleeped)(duet) *Leaning on a Lamppost (to the tune of the Major General's Song)(duet) Episode Nine *Music Hall Medley (bleeped)(duet) Series Seven Episode One *Fever (solo) Episode Two *Old Punch Cartoons (opera) Episode Three *The Johnny Mathis Songbook (bleeped)(duet) Episode Four *Silent Night (solo) Episode Six *The European Parliament Blues (duet) Episode Seven *The Rod Stewart Limerick (duet) Episode Nine *The Willie Whitelaw Calypso (duet) Special 1# *The Happy Christmas, Reginald Bosanquet Blues (duet) *Christmas Medley #1 (bleeped)(duet) *White Christmas Special 2# *Christmas Crackers (contains solo lines) *Auld Lang Syne (solo) *Do-Re-Mi (duet) Series Eight Episode One *The Social Democrat Blues (duet) Episode Two *How Green You Are (duet) Episode Three *A Medley of Nursery Rhymes #1 (bleeped)(duet) Episode Four *The Shoplifting Blues (duet) Episode Five *A Foggy Day in London March (to the tune of the Colonel Bogey's March)(solo) Episode Six *Let's Call the Whole Thing Off (solo) Episode Seven *I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue Calypso (duet) *Figaro (solo) Episode Eight *The Suez Canal Musical (solo) Episode Nine *The Rupert Murdoch Calypso (duet) Series Nine Episode One *Gilly Gilly Ossenfeffer Katzenellen Bogen by the Sea (solo) Episode Two *The Beatles Medley (bleeped)(duet) *The Umbrella Song Episode Three *The SDP Calypso (duet) Episode Four *Old MacDonald Had a Farm (contains solo lines) Episode Five *My Old Man Said Follow the Van (duet) *Pick Up/Carry On Song Medley #1 (contains solo lines) Episode Six *Pick Up/Carry On Song Medley #1 (contains solo lines) Episode Seven *I Want to Go to Widdecombe Fair (duet) Episode Eight *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (contains solo lines) *A Recipe for Ginger Nig Nogs (opera)(duet) Episode Nine *The Barbara Woodhouse Calypso (duet) *Vilya (contains solo lines) *The Laughing Song (contains solo lines) Episode Ten *Round Around the Clock (contains solo lines) Series Ten Episode One *Jaws (to the tune of Guys and Dolls) *Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo (Heartbreaker)(contains solo lines) Episode Three *The Franks Report on the Falklands Calypso (duet) *Send in the Clowns (contains solo lines) Episode Four *Happy Talk (duet) Episode Five *Steam Heat (to the tune of We'll Gather Lilacs)(solo) Episode Six *The Sadder But Wiser Girl (solo) Episode Seven *I Can't Get no Satisfaction (duet) Episode Nine *Wide-Eyed and Legless (solo) Series Eleven Episode Two *Noel Coward Medley (bleeped)(duet) *The Girl from Ipanema (duet) Episode Three *The President Metterange Calypso (duet) Episode Four *As Time Goes By (contains solo lines) *Uptown Girl (solo) Episode Five *Old MacDonald Had a Farm (to the tune of One)(solo) Episode Six *Up, Up and Away (contains solo lines) *I Know an Old Lady (contains solo lines) Episode Seven *The Mary Whitehouse Calypso (duet) Episode Eight *The Esther Rantzen Blues (duet) Episode Nine *There is Nothing Like a Dame (solo) Episode Ten *The Paternity Suit Catch (duet) Series Twelve Episode One *Sister Suzie's Sewing Shirts for Soldiers (duet) Episode Two *The Lay of the Jogger (duet) Episode Three *My Old Man's a Dustman (to the tune of The Girl from Ipanema((solo) Episode Five *76 Trombones (solo) Episode Six *The Bertrand Blues (duet) *Hit the Road, Jack (contains solo lines) Episode Seven *Don't Rain on My Parade (solo) Episode Eight *The Ballad of British Telecom (duet) Episode Nine *The Lay of the Holiday (duet) Episode Ten *The Flannigan and Allen Songbook (bleeped)(duet) *My Way (to the tune of the Can-Can)(solo) Category:Performances in I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue by performer